Everyday (Ariana Grande song)
"Everyday" is a song by American singer Ariana Grande from her third studio album, ''Dangerous Woman '' (2016). Featuring rapper Future, it was released by Republic Records as the album's fourth single on January 10, 2017. Lyrics Grande: Anytime I'm alone, I can't help thinking about you All I want, all I need, all I see, is just me and you He giving me that good shit That make me not quit, that good shit He giving me that good shit That make me not quit, that good shit Grande (Future): Oh, he give it to me (Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry) He give it to me (Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry) Oh, he give it to me (Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry He give it to me (Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry) Grande: Anytime, anywhere, baby boy, I can misbehave Breathe me in, breathe me out, feel me I'm running through your veins He giving me that good shit That make me not quit, that good shit He giving me that good shit That make me not quit, that good shit Grande (Future): Oh, he give it to me (Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry) He give it to me (Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry) Oh, he give it to me (Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry) He give it to me (Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry) Grande (Future): You make me go La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la (Everyday, eve-ry) La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la (Everyday, eve-ry) Future: I put that work on you everyday When the night fall 'til the sun come You done fell in love with a bad guy I don't compromise my passion You know what you do for me, I'm doing the same for you I don't be tripping or making mistakes I made too many in my past (that's right) I fight for the things you believe in I got your body and put it in drive, baby Like I got keys in We 'bout to take us a vacation I'm 'bout to put all this vintage loving on you, baby Like it was the late 80s When you ride on me, baby rotate it Grande: He giving me that good shit That make me not quit, that good shit Grande (Future): Oh, he give it to me (Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry) He give it to me (Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry) Oh, he give it to me (Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry) He give it to me (Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry) Grande (Future): You make me go La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la (Everyday, eve-ry) La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la (Everyday, eve-ry) Grande (Future): Give it to me, to me (She got me on it...) Oh, he give it to me everyday (She got me on it...) Link *https://zippystare.com/ariana-grande-everyday-feat-future-mp3-ErgK Category:Singles Category:2016 Singles Category:New Pages Category:Ariana Grande Songs Category:Ariana Grande Singles Category:Songs Featuring Future Category:Dangerous Woman Tracks Category:Singles:A-G